


【哈德】A Kiss

by BrownieBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieBunny/pseuds/BrownieBunny
Summary: Draco被迫和Harry在酒吧里来一场麻瓜游戏
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【哈德】A Kiss

“哦好了，Draco，你就去吧。”Pansy推了他一把。  
酒吧里闹哄哄的，Draco感觉自己的手非常潮湿，混合了啤酒杯上的水渍和黏糊糊的汗。他搓了搓拇指，看着周围期待地盯着他的人群。他们的眼睛像丛林中的野兽，好像在计划着接下来发生的事可以成为下周的谈资。Draco从他们的眼神里读到了某种幸灾乐祸和看笑话的意味。  
该死的。他在心里咒骂。自己就不该答应Pansy的要求，陪她在圣诞节前夕来酒吧。本来他对自己的圣诞节的定义是在庄园的火炉边上——那个火炉从来就没有一秒钟温暖过——看某本教人如何用黑魔法编织地毯的、不能更扯皮的书。但他现在在这里，在众人的目光中间，要去和Harry Potter来一场万众瞩目的麻瓜游戏。  
他把椅子从桌子后面推开，从桌子上跨了出来。他到现在还没有敢去看Potter的眼睛。希望大家把这理解成厌恶，而不是某种春心萌动的紧张，Draco烦躁的想着。他从有些潮湿的头发缝隙中抬头，看到Potter已经站在了中间，友善的和侍应生说着什么。那个穿着兔女郎服装的女侍应生被Potter逗得咯咯直笑，几乎要把她自己挂到他身上了。愚蠢的Potter，他看上去一副状况外的样子，似乎不清楚自己的话为什么这么有趣。他似乎不能意识到，无论他说什么，救世主的名头都会让他的话变得很迷人的。他礼貌的和侍应生道谢，然后抬起眼睛，冲Draco看了过来。Draco几乎要被恍得睁不开眼睛了——他夺目的绿色瞳孔散发着友好的气息，甚至冲Draco笑了笑。  
“Hi Malfoy。”Potter的口气很粗糙，像个粗鲁的野人。但Draco不可控制的因为这句话抖了抖身子。他竭力让自己看上去没那么滑稽可笑，然后站在了Potter对面。为什么今天没有穿自己最好的裤子？Draco恼怒地想着。他随便套了某一件西装裤子，上面搭了个最普通的衬衫。虽然Malfoy们即便是最随意的穿着也能显得光彩夺目，但他仍然觉得这种打扮显得邋邋遢遢的。Potter明明只穿了深蓝色的牛仔裤，但他蓬松凌乱的头发里散发出一种让Draco念念不忘却从来没有勇气触碰的魅力。  
“我们该怎么做？”他的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的一般沙哑。  
“作为唯二点了无酒精Mojito的客人，你需要和Harry一起吃这跟巧克力棒，”女侍应生甜腻的声音响起，好像她和Potter认识的时间比Draco还要久似的，“然后吃完。很简单吧？如果你不知道怎么做的话，我不介意和Harry示范给你看。”  
Draco很讨厌她那种把自己和Harry归为同一边的语调，但他不知道如何表达自己的厌恶而不显得粗鲁。幸好Potter似乎也被她的热情弄得同样尴尬，礼貌地道谢之后表示他们可以自己来。Draco松了一口气，才把注意力放到游戏内容上。为什么偏偏是他？该死的，难道这个酒吧真的只有他们两个人点了无酒精Mojito吗？  
“那么，Malfoy，如果你不介意的话。" Potter看上去一点也不紧张。实际上，他已经主动含住了巧克力棒的一端，然后冲Draco转了过来。Draco感觉自己的整个脊椎都在发痒。他尽力的在皮鞋里伸展自己的脚掌发泄紧张。天啊，Potter和他——他们从来没有这么近过。这对于两个超过五年的死对头来说有些太出格了。虽然自从他们都毕业后，Potter成了傲罗，而他当了治疗师，他们就没什么交集，但是Draco还是控制不住自己想到以前他们吵架的画面。  
好吧。他认命的凑近。只是一个游戏而已，你只需要像往常那样吃几口巧克力，然后就结束了。就可以回到庄园，学习用黑魔法编织地毯——那本书声称，在足够练习之后，连Voldemort本人都不能编的更好了。  
巧克力棒甜丝丝的，上面铺满了榛子。这是Draco最喜欢的口味，但他现在没法专心于巧克力棒上。Potter闻上去像冰凉的水混合着雪松的气息。他的呼吸打在德拉科的鼻子上，让他痒痒的。  
实际上Draco根本没有怎么吃那根巧克力棒，他只是紧张的闭着眼睛，用舌头舔着上面的巧克力。Harry凑得越来越近了，他吃得很快，好像想要快点到Draco的那一头似的——然后，啪嚓。  
巧克力棒从中间断掉了。Draco松了一口气，但又觉得有些失望。就这么结束了。他没勇气睁眼看Potter，甚至连巧克力都没吃到。他在心里叹息着。也许有些东西本该转瞬即逝。他听到Potter咀嚼的声音。他吃完了剩下的巧克力，一切都结束了。  
但事情没像Draco想的那样继续。他感觉到Potter的手臂抱住了他的肩膀，然后某个柔软滚烫的东西抵住了自己的嘴唇。一股甜腻腻的巧克力味，混合着Mojito的柠檬味侵袭了他的口腔。Harry在吻他。这似乎是一个早有预谋的亲吻，对方温柔的描摹着他的唇形，轻轻舔着他的牙齿，诱哄他张嘴。Draco很快投降般的放松，任由Potter的舌头卷住他的，像跳舞一般相互纠缠。他感觉到自己的内裤被撑了起来——大家都看着呢。  
Draco伸手轻轻环住了Harry的腰。对方几乎是立刻收紧了手臂——现在Harry几乎要把Draco揉进自己的身体里了。他的胳膊像铁一样环绕，不让Draco有任何避让的机会。然后Harry扫荡了他的口腔，加深了这个吻。该死的，他们的嘴唇现在紧紧相贴。Draco感觉某个硬挺的东西顶住了自己的大腿，而他几乎要为此瘫软了。他颤抖着把自己交给了Potter，甚至没有空闲去思考四周震耳欲聋的尖叫和口哨声——管他呢。  
在他们终于停下的时候Draco觉得自己险些不能站稳——还好Harry还紧紧抱着他。他的下巴被口水打湿了，看上去有种疯狂的野性。Draco几乎脱力的倚靠在对方身上，把自己通红的脸埋进宽厚的肩膀和蓬乱的头发里。  
“Merry Christmas, Dray.”Harry在他耳边低沉的说。他的声音该死的迷人，甚至暗示性的蹭了蹭自己的跨部。萨拉查啊，似乎救世主并不在意就在众目睽睽下和Draco来一发。  
也许今天没机会学习编织地毯了。这是Draco脑海里冒出的第一个念头。  
\-------------------------  
半小时前。  
“Hey，看到那边的金发马尔福了吗？把他在喝的也给我来一杯，”Harry冲显然被他迷住的兔女郎绽放了一个迷人的微笑，“能帮我个忙吗，亲爱的小姐？”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～可以来lof找我玩：_胖兔子


End file.
